Une si précieuse innocence
by Litacy
Summary: Voldemort à trouver le moyen de tuer Potter(wwééééé!!!!)retourner à l'époque des maraudeurs sous forme d'adolescent .Mais là bas il arrive plus à redevenir adulte .Un élève du collège ,solitaire ,isolé de tous ,le fera devenir l'enfant innoc
1. La guerre de la fin des temps

Et wi je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic slash(ça me manquait )Attention le couple est un peu étrange(d'ailleur je crois que personne n'a encore écrit un truc sur ce couple en français )Ouais bon ben c'est un Tom Riddle(Jedusor en anglais je prefere mais bon je garderais en français pour cette fic)/???. Je sens que Mélusine Jedusor de la communauté d'Hermichocos va adorer cette fic car elle parle de son "mari" comme elle le dit wwé bah moi j'en ai passé une nuit blanche rien qu'à penser à lui .Mais malheureusement il nous appartient pas lui et les autres persos vu qu'ils sont à la 3e femme la plus riche d'angleterre mais si je gagne à une super cagnotte de loto c'est promis je vais essayer de l'acheter lui et en même temps je le partagerais avec Rowling et toc !

Résumé: Voldemort à trouver le moyen de tuer Potter(wwééééé!!!!)retourner à l'époque des maraudeurs sous forme d'adolescent .Mais là bas il arrive plus à redevenir adulte .Un élève du collège ,solitaire ,isolé de tous ,le fera devenir l'enfant innocent qu'il n'a jamais pu être

Bon cessons les bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses .

Une si précieuse innocence

Chapitre 1 La Guerre de la fin des temps a commencé !

Il y a déjà bien longtemps que Voldemort était de retour .Depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard .Le tournoi avait réuni trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie :Poudlard (qui se trouve dans le Royaume Uni ) Beauxbâtons (quelque part en France)et Durmstrang (Dans les pays nordiques)Mais un incident c'était produit lors de la dernière épreuve de cette organisation .Les trois(ou plutôt quatre car la candidature d'Harry avait été posté par un mangemort encore à la solde du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres )élèves représentant chacun son collège devait trouver un chemin rapide dans un labyrinthe qui menait vers le trophée .Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter(candidats de Poudlard)avaient touché en même la coupe selon le désir du survivant pour une double victoire de leur académie mais l'objet était en fait un portauloin qui les avait conduit jusqu'aux pieds de Lord Voldemort .Ce portauloin avait été placé par le même mangemort qui était Bartémius Croupton jr ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban qui comme Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper en trompant les Détraqueurs .Queudver avait eu ordre de tuer Cédric Diggory ce qui avait laissé seul Harry contre tous les serviteurs et le maître de la magie noire .Et avec les os de Jedusor père ,la main de Peter Pettigrow et le sang d'Harry ,le sorcier qui terrifiait le monde magique avait retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle .Puis il se passa un étrange événement avec sa baguette et celle de l'adolescent qui permit à ce dernier de s'enfuir avec le corps de son camarade .

Voldemort s'était ensuite à nouveau caché dans le domaine des Jedusor et continuait ses plans avec son misérable rat .

Dans ce manoir ,comme nous l'avions déjà décrit ,l'ambiance était froide et humide .Le tout dégageait une odeur maritime qui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un bateau qui aurait subit un naufrage .N'importe qui aurait pu y mourir d'hypothermie si le séjour n'était pas chauffé par une feu de cheminée .Le séjour était simplement meublé d'un fauteuil ,de quelques tableaux ,d'une table et deux chaises .Les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre se répercutèrent contre les murs et firent voir le visage du nouveau maître de cette bâtisse délabrée .Voldemort lisait un livre qu'il trouvait apparemment intéressant car il ne demanda même pas à Pettigrow d'arrêter de geindre comme un bébé .Sans doute sa lecture le captivait tant qu'il ne faisait même pas attention au monde extérieur .

_Grimoire de Salazar Serpentard_

Pour faire disparaître l'héritier de Gryffondor d'une manière simple et totale ,il suffit pour cela de remonter le temps à l'époque où ses géniteurs encore vivants ne lui ont pas encore donné naissance et les tuer pour que dans le présent ,la progéniture de ce pauvre petit imbécile de Gryffondor meure .Il faut aussi pour te couvrir l'apparence que tu avais lorsque tu avais leur âge .Voici les éléments qu'il te faut mon héritier pour le faire

La vie de quelqu'un qui a côtoyé les gens de cette époque

Le crâne d'un phénix

Une potion de souvenirs

Une branche d'olivier 

Deux racines de Mandragore au stade infantile

Une fiole contenant le cri de la Mandragore

Une autre contenant les cinq doigts de la main de la victime 

Il te suffit de mettre dans un chaudron le tout dans l'ordre sans un temps précis .

Et voici la formule 

Je t'invoque esprit de Chronos

Envoie moi par delà le passé 

Ouvre moi la porte du temps et

Rend moi mon apparence de jadis 

Si ma naissance aurait été en cette période 

Si par la même occasion tu n'as pas encore tué la réincarnation de Godric fait de même mais tu dois le tuer lui et non pas ses parents .

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur les lèvres de l'héritier de Serpentard .

-Queudver ,apporte moi un chaudron ,et tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste .

Il écrivit sur un parchemin tout ce dont il avait besoin et le tendit à son serviteur qui marcha douloureusement vers l'armoire où se trouvait tous les ingrédients .

-Et apporte moi aussi ma baguette .

Pettigrow lui donna alors les éléments mais lorsqu'il se retourna ,il s'écroula alors au sol ,son corps sans vie .Les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu alors étaient :Avada Kedavra .

Voldemort arracha alors un a un les doigts de son mangemort et les mit dans une petite bouteille de verre .D'un sortilège ,il lui arracha son âme encore présente et la mit aussi dans une fiole .C'est alors qu'il commença à préparer la potion qui lui permettrait de redevenir adolescent .Les heures passèrent .Une fois la préparation achevée il continua de lire le grimoire qui lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire ensuite .

__

……………………………………………………………………..

Rend moi mon apparence de jadis 

Si ma naissance aurait été en cette période 

Il prit une louche de potion et en but le contenu .Le liquide lui brûla la gorge .Ses os le tiraillaient dans tous les sens ,un mal de tête terrible lui vint alors ,les images se brouillaient autour de lui et dans un dernier hurlement de douleur ,il disparut .

Une voûte bleue apparut alors non loin de l'orée de la forêt interdite .Il en sortit un adolescent aux cheveux noirs jais ,les yeux d'un bleu métal étincelant ,une lueur de détermination .

-Je suis donc en 1975 .dit-il en regardant un morceau de calendrier qui été tombé des ordures de la cabane d'Hagrid .La guerre temporelle peut enfin commencer .

Wé bon j'espère que le début est bien j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout totalement raté et pi sinon bah à suivre!

__


	2. Quand Tom Jedusor devient Barthélémy Rol...

Wala la suite de la fic bah sinon réponses à vos reviews en bas .Par contre peut etre que vous comprendrez pas tt de suite pourquoi mais le chap sera au pt de vue de plusieurs personnes .Et ptet que vous vous direz:mais l'histoire est sensée parler de Tom Jedusor et ??? pas de ??? et ??? mais c'est pour la fin en fait .

Chapitre 2 Quand Tom Jedusor devient Barthélémy Roldetmov

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après que sa Tante Pétunia l'ait réveillé .Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la nature du petit 'tremblement de terre' venu de derrière la porte .C'était sûrement Dudley son énorme cousin qui descendait les escaliers .D'une corpulence plus que grande pour un adolescent de son âge ,il pourrait rivaliser avec le poids d'un des plus gros scrouts à pétards d'Hagrid qui restait au gardien des clés de Poudlard .Lorsqu'Harry descendit ,comme il en avait l'habitude ,aucun bonjour ,aucun regard vers lui .Mais il trouva que c'était préférable aujourd'hui en voyant que son oncle ,Vernon Dursley ,patron d'une entreprise de perceuses ,la Grunnings ,était prêt à éclater ,le visage violacé par la colère .

-Comment osent t-ils nous envoyer cette lettre !ragea Vernon ?Comment osent t-il nous dire que Dudley est renvoyé ?Je n'aurais pas du le mettre à Smeltings .Et ce garçon là …Quel est son nom déjà ? Matt Granger c'est ça?

Au nom de famille du garçon ,Harry fit tomber sa cuillère qui lui servait à 'déguster' le quart de pamplemousse qu'on lui donnait ,par terre .Pétunia émit un grognement mais ne daigna pas un regard vers sa direction .

-Tu as raison Vernon .Je suis sûre que Duddynouket n'a pas frappé cet élève .

Duddynouket …Duddies …Dudleydou …Plus le temps s'écoulait au 4 Privet Drive ,plus la tante du sorcier trouvait à son fils des sobriquets ridicules .

-Matt Granger hein ?C'est donc le fils de John Granger qui travaille pour moi en tant que secretaire .Je me chargerais de le faire licencier …Il n'avait pas aussi une fille ?Hum Hermione je crois .Quel nom ridicule !(Ah okay Vernon mais tu crois que Dudlourd c meilleur ?)Pourquoi ne va t-elle pas dans le même collège ?

Hermione avait un frère moldu et elle ne leurs en avait jamais parlé ?Pourquoi l'avait-elle caché ?Harry termina son petit(très petit) déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre .

-Un instant mon garçon .Tu sembles oublier qu'aujourd'hui ,moi ,ta tante et Dudley allons le présenter à la famille Livingstone ?Et avec un peu de chance ,il pourra se lier avec leur fille Elisée .

Si ce cachalot violent ,paresseux ,cancre et j'en passe pouvait se trouver une petite amie ce serait un miracle .Ce fut d'ailleur ce que fit remarquer Harry ,passablement sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait appris le futur renvoi du père de sa meilleure amie .

Vernon soufflait comme un buffle dans sa rage ,Pétunia faisait craquer ses doigts et Dudley serrait ses poings .

-Si tu ne retires pas immédiatement ce que tu as osé dire ,ce sera tes vacances sans manger ,sans ta baguette ,sans tes fichus livres ,la cage et ta chouette avec à la poubelle ,des corvées en plein soleil ,la maison entière à nettoyer matin et soir .Sans répit !Sale ingrat dire que nous t'avons élevé ,offert gîte et couvert et voilà ce que tu nous rends !

-ELEVE?VOUS APPELEZ CA ELEVER UN ENFANT ?hurla le survivant ,les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs ,le visage tordu par la fureur ,la haine pour ses tuteurs .LE METTRE AUX CORVEES DEVANT SON FILS QUI S'EMPIFFRE ,ENGRAISSE ,LE NARGUE ,LE FRAPPE ,LES PARENTS QUI SONT SENSEES S'OCCUPER DE L'ORPHELIN ET QUI LE METTENT MALNUITRITION VOUS OSEZ APPELER CA ELEVER UN ENFANT ?J'EN AI MARRE JE DEGAGE !!!!

Mais son oncle le retint par l'épaule .Pourtant avant que son énorme poing atterrisse sur le visage de l'adolescent maltraité ,un halo de lumière dorée entoura le sorcier et dans un éclat étoilé ,il disparut .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le petit sentier qui menait de l'orée de la forêt jusqu'au Parc de Poudlard n'avait en rien changé .Toujours bordé par de petits arbustres donnant des baies empoisonnées ,des herbes hautes sur les bords du chemin .Voldemort avança vers la cabane d'Hagrid en silence .Il n'y avait personne .Il sauta sur l'occasion et y pénétra .Il se rendit alors devant ce qui servait de coin de toilettes au garde-chasse .Devant le miroir ,on pouvait voir un Tom Jedusor adolescent .Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupsons de Dumbledore et de celui qui a été envoyé par sa faute ,il changea quelque peu sa coiffure ,avait un peu grisonné ses yeux et s'était un peu rétrécit à l'aide de sortilèges de changement d'apparence appartenant à la magie noire .Après dix bonnes minutes ,il continuait de ressembler à ce qu'il y avait au départ mais beaucoup moins .Sortant alors de la maisonnette et fit semblant de déambuler devant une des entrées du château .Il joua le jeu pour du le directeur de Poudlard pense qu'il est amnésique et ne sait plus grand chose .Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui le trouva .Elle était partie à la recherche de plantes aux propriétés médicinales dans les serres .Dumbledore fut prévenu et vint voir l'adolescent à l'infirmerie .

-Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?lui demanda t-il .

-T..Barthélémy Roldetmov .

Vu le regard de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose ,l'élève n'était pas de ce collège .

-De quelle académie appartenez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Après lui avoir poser d'autres questions ,dont une bien étrange (Quel genre de haricots aimez-vous ?) ,Dumby retourna dans son bureau mais quelqu'un attendait devant la gargouille .Quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement à :

-JAMES ?!?!?! 

-Professeur Dumbledore ?euh non je ne suis pas James ..Je suis Harry …Harry Potter …

Le professeur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .Il avait la copie conforme d'un des élèves les plus agités de l'école mais avec les mêmes yeux que Lily Meyrick sûrement la meilleure élève de Gryffondor depuis des siècles .Il sourit en pensant à cela …Lily et James les "je t'aime "et "va te faire fou…"avaient fusé jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un enfant ensemble .Ce Harry devait venir du futur mais comment ?Même quelqu'un qui avait l'ordre de Merlin 1ere classe ,Dotor ès en sorcellerie et grand manitou de je ne sais plus quoi avait quand même du mal à avaler .Mais n'était-ce pas là ,l'habitude de la magie ,faire tout baigner dans l'étrange ?

-Pourquoi m'appelez vous James ,professeur ?Peut-être que le retour de Voldemort vous a un peu perturbé .Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune vous savez?Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que je vous trouve vieux !Loin de là …

-Je vous appelle James car il y a en 5e année un élève de Gryffondor nommé James Potter .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry avait eu du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre .Alors la sorte de porte dans le vide qu'il a prit chez les Dursley c'était une voûte qui mène vers le passé ?Hermione lui avait vaguement parlé des voyages dans le temps et il en avait eu l'expérience avec elle lors de leur troisième année avec un retourneur de temps qui permettait de faire suivre à Hermione tous les cours en options sans en manquer un seul et à toute les heures .Mais briser le cycle du temps n'était-il pas interdit par la loi sorcière ?Ce fut une des questions qu'il posa à Dumbledore qui l'avait invité dans son bureau .

-Ce que tu fais dans le portail temporel n'affecte en aucun cas ce qui va se passer dans le futur pour moi et dans ton présent .La seule chose qui peut tout bouleverser c'est que quelqu'un perde la vie à cause d'une personne venu d'une autre époque .C'est très dangereux car cela peut affecter tous jusqu'à la fin des temps .Par exemple si on tuait tes parents maintenant ,tu disparaîtrais dans ton présent .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bart (Voldemort) se promenait dans les couloirs sombres et humides de Poudlard .L'infirmière l'avait enfin laissé partir .Il repéra vers les cachots et les sous-sols qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard le Baron Sanglant qui ne semblait pas avoir changé .Mimi Geignarde quant à elle semblait avoir été aspirée dans la cuvette d'une des toilettes des filles .Celle où il y avait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets .On entendait des sanglots qui venaient des murs .

-Alala …soupira le prince des ténèbres .Olive Hornby ne cessera de tourmenter la pauvre Miki Zéphyrin *.Voyons voir si les salles de potions ont changé .

Pour l'époque de Jedusor ,au temps des maraudeurs c'était les mêmes .Mais pour celui d'Harry il en était autrement .Les cours ou plutôt tortures(paradis moi je dirais mais les Gryffondors ne seraient pas d'accord)avec Rogue se déroulaient dans les mortellement ténébreux ** cachots mais avant c'était dans des salles baignées de lumière du soleil .Les murs étaient tapis de posters représentants différents ingrédients de bases qu'on mettait dans les plus simples potions .Les tables étaient circulaires et c'était par groupe de quatre qu'on écoutait .Par contre c'était à deux qu'on passait à la pratique .

-De mon temps c'était Linda Call la directrice des Serdaigles qui nous donnaient les cours .Je me demande qui ce sera cette année .

Lorsqu'il décida de revenir dans la chambre que lui avait donné Dumbledore jusqu'à la rentrée ,il se demandait de quelle manière il allait tuer James et Lily et c'est avec un sourire qu'il partit en direction des étages supérieures .Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est qu'il y avait un minuscule point dorée en l'air au milieu du couloir .Un point qui s'ouvrit comme le portail temporel d'Harry .Mais la noirceur connue des couloirs "Serpentardesques " empêcha de voir la personne qui avait été projeté ici dans l'ombre .Une personne qui semblait avoir les cheveux longs ,qui donnait l'impression d'être faible ,frêle à en juger ses tremblements et le mal qu'il avait pour marcher tout en boitillant sur une jambe .On pouvait voir tout de même des pans de sa robe traîner par terre comme un certain professeur des potions .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wala (je dis bcp wala vous trouvez pas ?)finish !

*:En fait j'ai pensé à Marmalade Boy un manga que j'aime bien(mais je préfère + Peach Girl de Miwa Ueda )et Miki était le nom de l'héroïne .

**:Mortellement ténébreux …excusez moi je suis pas habituer à boire autant de cidre en un jour .Mortellement ténébreux je crois pas que ce soit grammaticalement correct .

réponses aux reviewers(wa c la 1ere fois que je fais ça )

Fleur:Bah quelqu'un qui a été avec les maraudeurs …Peter forcément 

Sailor Digitale :A l'ouest lol nan c aucun d'eux

Seskhmet:en fait l'histoire temporelle elle est juste pour le début et la fin .la fin pour que harry fasse quelque chose avec voldie(nan rien de romance )et le debut ben pour envoyer les persos dont jai besoin chez les maraudeurs

Sylvara snape:wala le chapitre ^_^

Alice Gray :Hmmmm peut être ….lol

Cajedi :Pas hagrid mais c'est une personne que Hagrid défend quelque peu(nan pas Dumbo)

Merci de vos reviews j'espère en avoir d'autres !

Allez à la prochaine! Et bonne année!


End file.
